


night hours

by Musta_aurinko



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musta_aurinko/pseuds/Musta_aurinko
Summary: Hakuryuu is on his usual nightly walk in the park when he starts feeling like he is being followed.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	night hours

The sky was black and the trees rustled in the cool but pleasant breeze as Hakuryuu made his way down a dirt path. The sounds of traffic could be heard from somewhere in the distance, but other than that, the only sound anywhere nearby were the leaves and the grass and the dirt under Hakuryuu’s shoes. There was something very calming about the silence, and Hakuryuu had quickly stopped wearing headphones on his nightly walks in the park.

After a long day of school, homework and household duties, there was nothing Hakuryuu liked more than going outdoors to catch some fresh air. Unfortunately, considering how much stuff he had to do during daytime, this usually meant that it was already the dead of the night before Hakuryuu could go for his walks. At first, he had found this to be unpleasant and bad for his schedule, but he had quickly noticed how much he simply enjoyed the absence on any other people around.

Was Hakuryuu awfully worried about the dangers of a park at night? No, not really. It was not like he had seen many suspicious characters around, or anyone at all usually, and it was not like he was completely powerless either. He did have the experience from martial arts classes, as well as all of the fights he had ended up in at a younger age when everyone was a bit more hot-headed. Typically, Hakuryuu could relax and throw his worries away for these 40 minutes or so.

Now, that was typically. Most of the time. Almost always. But there was something different about tonight. Hakuryuu could sense someone else’s presence a little bit away behind him. At first, he wasn’t sure if he was only being paranoid, so he kept glancing behind his back to maybe catch a glimpse of something or someone. And true enough, Hakuryuu quickly became aware that there was someone following him. It was impossible to tell for sure in the dim light of the park streetlamps, but Hakuryuu was quite certain that the person was a man dressed in black and larger than Hakuryuu in size.

Hakuryuu sped up his steps. Maybe it was a coincidence, and someone simply happened to be walking the same path. But no, whoever it was kept up with his speed. Hakuryuu sped up even more, and more, until he was nearly running down the path towards where he lived, not too far away from the park itself. But not only was his weird stalker keeping up with him, he was actually getting closer and closer to Hakuryuu.

At this point, Hakuryuu was fairly panicked. He was certain that he was being followed by someone, and that someone was actually trying to catch up to him and do God knows what. He was in a flight or fight mode and if flying wasn’t going to cut it, then that left little options for him. Gathering all of the strength and courage he had, in a moment of bravery, Hakuryuu looked behind him enough to see when the stranger was within his reach, and when that time came, he turned around and punched whoever it was right in the jaw.

The stranger had been completely taken by surprise and fell back to the ground with a yell. He grimaced in pain and held his cheek.

“Dude, what the hell?!”

And now that Hakuryuu could see his follower clearly, he was surprised to not see a scary, large man at all. Sitting in front of him was some scene kid, around Hakuryuu’s age and height. And he was a skinny beanpole too – Hakuryuu could’ve beaten him in a fair match with no problem. It was only his large jacket that had made his shadow look more intimidating. The man looked up at Hakuryuu with utter betrayal on his face. He was stylish, dolled up and pretty, not someone Hakuryuu would’ve considered threatening at all.

“I am—so sorry, are you alright?” Hakuryuu quickly gathered himself and went to kneel next to his punching victim, trying to see the damage done to his face.

“No, I am not alright. It hurts like hell!” the other complained, outraged, hand still covering his cheek. “What the fuck was that for?”

“You were following me, I could tell. So why?” Hakuryuu asked in return, and with a clink the mysterious guy took something out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Hakuryuu’s face. What Hakuryuu was looking at were his own keys.

“You dropped these.”

“Oh.”

Hakuryuu took the keys back as the boy put them in his hands, and there was a moment of awkward silence. Hakuryuu cleared his throat and shamefully admitted: “I misunderstood the situation. I am sorry.”

The boy sighed and pouted.

Hakuryuu thought for a few seconds before saying: “That needs some cold… You wouldn’t happen to have anything with—” The boy shook his head. “—Right. Do you live nearby?”

The boy shook his head again.

Hakuryuu helped the boy stand up. “I live pretty close so, we could go there and get something for that…?”

The boy started to walk with Hakuryuu with no resistance, so he took that as a yes.

Over at Hakuryuu’s place, he got a cold pack from his freezer and handed it over to the stranger. “Here you go, uh…”

“Judar.”

“Right. I am Hakuryuu.”

Judar acknowledged him with a hm before placing the pack on his jaw and cringing from the sensation.

“Once again, I am sorry. Is there something I could do to make up for it? Anything’s okay”, Hakuryuu asked.

“Anything?” Judar glanced up at Hakuryuu from where he was sitting on a chair.

“Well, anything that’s reasonable and within my power”, Hakuryuu clarified.

Judar thought about it for a moment, looking at Hakuryuu and then away, and then at Hakuryuu and away again. Hakuryuu felt slightly uncomfortable under the gaze.

“Well, give me your phone number so we can organize some time when you can take me out.”

“Take you out?”

“For dinner. To make up for this”, Judar declared.

“I’m not sure if I want to…”

“Dude, it’s completely reasonable. Dinner date and you pay for it, boom debt gone!” Judar made big gestures with his hands.

Hakuryuu sighed and reached for his pocket to take out his phone. Well, it was not like it was likely he was ever going to see this guy again after that…


End file.
